Sable Passions
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa has a single customer at her bar with a secret to tell. ReTi oneshot for aerisbolt.


Sable Passions

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for aerisbolt so enjoy. Please R&R.

The bar was empty, save for the lone customer at the counter. Tifa had decided to shut off the lights, relying on ten candles to provide illumination. For a moment, Tifa admired the way the shadows danced on the crimson hair of her only customer before shaking her head and going back behind the counter.

Reno was still nursing his one glass of Shangri La wine when Tifa suddenly spoke.

"I didn't know you drank wine." Reno looked up at her and stared into her eyes.

"Sometimes it's good to break out of your routine," he responded.

"You know you won't get drunk off of just one glass," Tifa commented. Here Reno smirked.

"I'm not here to get drunk and the memories I have can't be diluted by alcohol." Tapping the side of his head, he chuckled a little.

"So why are you here then?"

"Would you believe me if I said I enjoyed your company?"

"Well you do have a reputation for deceiving people," Tifa said softly. Reno put his hand on his heart and looked put out.

"Now that hurt." Tifa chuckled at his antics and Reno gave a small smile. "And you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"So what do you like about my company then?" Tifa asked.

"You're easy on the eyes, which is always a plus when you're drinking. But it goes beyond the surface. When I talk to you I feel like I could tell you my deepest secrets. I mean you really listen to me and that's a rare thing to find in this life. Most people are just caught up in themselves, you know?"

Tifa nodded and found herself grabbing his hand that was tapping a beat against the counter. "Do you have any secrets you'd like to share with me Reno?" Her heart was beating faster as she touched him. Reno looked at their joined hands for a moment before looking into her face.

"There's someone I like," Reno said softly, "she's absolutely stunning."

"And have you told her this yet?" Tifa asked, butterflies in her stomach. Reno studied her face for a few moments before replying.

"In a way, you see she's a bit removed from my world and I wouldn't want to drag her into the muck with me." Tifa let go of his hand then and went to the front of the counter, sitting close to Reno. She took his hand once more and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't idealize her so much. She could be just as bad as you on the inside..." Tifa murmured.

"That would make things easier. What about you? Still pining for Chocobo Head?"

"We've come to an understanding about our relationship and I...told him I like someone else," Tifa answered.

"I see and what's this mystery guy like? Bet he's a goody little two shoes just like you are," Reno teased. Tifa gave him a mock glare at that and stood up.

"If you're going to tease me, I won't tell you anything." Reno stood up then and turned her around, hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll lay off the teasing."

"He's cocky, condescending, and has a horrible sense of humor."

"And why would you find someone like that attractive?" Reno asked.

"Why do you like the woman you've been describing to me?" Tifa shot back.

"She's like you," Reno whispered into her ear. Tifa felt her cheeks redden and soon Reno's face was inches from her own.

"Are you going to try and reform the person you like, because he sounds very wicked to me," Reno said.

"No, I'll let him be himself. Are you going to keep on idealizing this woman you've been going on about, because she sounds very boring to me," Tifa answered.

"I'll recognize her flaws. I bet she sings in the shower every day," Reno said, smiling.

"You think they'd be jealous if they saw the two of us here like this?" Reno moved forward then and kissed her on the lips. Tifa returned the kiss with equal passion and when they broke apart, he gave her the first genuine smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"No...not at all..." Reno whispered. Tifa leaned in for another kiss but Reno stopped her with a finger on her lips. "We can't be together, you know that right? Too many people would give us shit for it and try to get us to stay apart. And I wouldn't want to put you through that." Reno picked up his wine then and downed the whole glass before placing it back on the counter.

Walking past Tifa, he was about to leave the bar when he was grabbed from behind and spun around. Before he could speak he then found himself lifted up and slammed into the wall, Tifa nearly ripping off his jacket. She was kissing him and all thoughts of right, wrong, and propriety flew from his head.

There was just her and the moment.

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I like you and you like me, that's all that matters." Tifa said, letting Reno stand. She then stripped all of her articles off and Reno was left staring at something Venus alone could have made. "So what's it going to be Reno?" His answer came when he removed all of his remaining clothes. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"You of course," Reno said, kissing her once again on the lips. After they had broken apart, Tifa was smiling gently at him.

"Even though I sing in the shower?" Reno laughed and picked her up.

"I didn't know you did that but yes, even if that is pathetic," Reno replied, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm going to kill you for that," Tifa joked once she was laid out on the bed. Reaching up, she pulled him down to her, fingers undoing the band holding his ponytail before removing his goggles and tossing them to the side.

"We villains don't die that easily," Reno whispered, embracing her before she kissed him once more.


End file.
